1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid heater comprising at least one electrically heated flow passage associated with a fluid chamber.
2. Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift 32 41 008 describes fluid heater provided for a deep fat fryer, in which a separate passage with an electrical heating system is arranged laterally of the fat container provided as the fluid chamber. The electric heating system is connected to the fat container by superimposed transverse pipes in such a way that it receives fat through the upper transverse pipe from an upper area of the chamber, heats it and then returns it into the fat container through the lower transverse pipe in a lower area of the chamber. Although this leads to a very effective circulation of the fat through the fat container, such a fryer is particularly unsuitable in those cases where the installed heating capacity or power of the fryer is particularly high.